Three Days
by Traci
Summary: Audrey Pauley filler for the 3 days between Monica waking and John taking her home. DR UST/Friendship


Disclaimer:  Sigh, once again not mine... but am willing to adopt.

Category:  DR UST/angst

Spoilers:  Audrey Pauley (again hehe) - oh and slight references to uh I think it's the Providence/Providance one and references to Luke.

Rating: PG

Author:  Traci - traci_ann@yahoo.com

Summary:  What happened in the three days between Monica waking and John taking her home?

Author's Notes:  I know, I know, I already did a post-AP story - well, this isn't post so nah!  I was watching AP again today and realized that we have no idea whatsoever what happened in those three days between Monica waking and John taking her home.  And if he didn't leave while she was in the coma... Also gives a possible answer as to why he left after dropping her off.

Three Days 

John held her hand tightly while a new doctor checked Monica.  He hadn't yet told of about finding Audrey but he knew she knew.  She knew before he left her room.

"Everything looks fine," the doctor announced.  "Some of the test results should be back later today and we'll have them all by tomorrow."

Monica managed a small smile.

"What about side-effects from whatever he gave her?" John asked.

The doctor shrugged.  "I see no symptoms or signs of such."  He looked at Monica.  "But I do want to keep you here for a few days just to be safe."

She nodded.

"Thank you, doctor," John said, still holding Monica's hand, as the doctor left.

Scully walked up to the other side of Monica and smiled at her friend.  "Welcome back."  She looked over at John.  "I think you should call her parents."  

He opened his mouth to protest.

"They should hear it from you," she quickly added.

John looked at Monica.

"She's right, John," Monica whispered.

"I'll be right back."

Scully waited until the door closed to say, "He never once gave up on you."  In Monica's eyes she could see that she had merely stated what was already known.  "How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a truck," she grinned wearily.

"Monica, I'm sorry I didn't catch what was going on."

"Not your fault," she whispered.  

She nodded.  "As soon as John gets back, I'm going to head out."  She smiled.  "I think you'll be in very capable hands but if you need anything don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you."

John walked back in, Scully said her good-byes, and he immediately pulled up a chair beside Monica, taking her hand once again.

"Did you catch him?" she asked.

Nodding, John said, "Yeah.  But not before he... He..."

With a tear, she replied, "I know."

"Thank you."

She looked at him.

"For not dying on me.  For waking up before they..."  His voice caught.  "Mon, they were about to donate your organs.  They were waiting right outside when you woke."  He could no longer hold back the tears and held her hand to his lips.  "I really thought they were going to kill you."

Monica squeezed his hand, tears in her own eyes at seeing John so upset.  "I'm here and alive, thanks to you.  If you hadn't believed...."

He stared into her eyes.  "I couldn't give up."  Noticing she was fighting to keep her eyes open, he said, "Get some sleep.  You've been through a lot."

"So have you," she replied.

"I can get sleep later."

"John, I'm going to be fine.  Go home and sleep."

He shook his head.  "I'm not going anywhere until you're home."

"John..."

"No point in arguing with me.  Now get some sleep."

She yawned, nodded, squeezed his hand, and fell asleep.

*****************

"I'm sorry, John, she's gone."

He shook his head and looked at a pale Monica lying in the hospital bed.  "I don't accept that," he told Scully.

"There's nothing more that can be done.  She's dead, John.  Dead."

"No!"

"John."

"No, she's not dead!" he shouted.

"John, wake up!"

His eyelids flew opened and he found himself looking straight into Monica's eyes. 

"You were having a nightmare," she whispered.

Without a word, he pulled her to him.

Monica didn't question.  She wrapped her arms around him as best as she could with all the IV's and held him tight.  

********************

"Mama, I'm fine, really," Monica sighed not for the first time that day as her mother fussed over her.

"Monica, when your Papa and I left we thought..."  Mrs. Reyes voice cracked.  "We thought we were coming to say goodbye to you.  I'm your mother so I have every right to fuss over you."

Monica wiped the tears from her eyes.  She had never realized all that her family and friends were going through while she was in the coma.  She did, however, have some idea what John had felt.  She had stood by his bedside once not too long ago praying for his return after being shot.  "I'm sorry, Mama."

Her mother hugged her.  "It's okay.  When John called we weren't sure what to believe.  I truly believed it was all a dream until we got here and saw you for ourselves."

Pulling away from her mother's embrace, she looked around the room.  "Where is Papa anyway?"

Mrs. Reyes smiled.  "He and John are in the cafeteria having coffee."

"Why are you smiling about that?"

She shrugged.  "No reason."

"Mama!  Please tell me Papa isn't doing anything I'm going to regret."

Her mother sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand.  "What are you so afraid of?"

"I don't know," she admitted.  "I guess... I guess that he doesn't feel the same.  I've given him enough hints."

"How can you possibly believe he doesn't feel the same thing you feel?  He stayed here the whole time.  Your father, himself, had to drive him home just to get him to change clothes.  Those are not the actions of someone who thinks of you as just a friend."

Monica smiled.  "I do know he loves me."  Off her mother's questioning look, she continued, "He hasn't told me but I know."

"Then when you're both ready and the time is right, it will happen."

The two men returned before anything more could be said.

********************

The second night in the hospital was much as the first.  John settled himself in a chair beside Monica's bedside.  

"John?"

He looked at her, relieved to see no more tubes or IV's connected to her.

"There's enough room..."  She paused.  "If you wanted to..."

John grinned.  "Why, Monica, are you suggesting we share the same bed?"

She blushed then laughed.  "It's just that the chair looks really uncomfortable."  She hesitated before adding, "Besides, I'd feel better."

His grin turned into a comforting smile.

She scooted over to make room and soon he was lying on his back beside her while she snuggled up to him.  "Thank you."

"Anytime," he whispered.  "Now get some sleep.  I hear they're letting you go tomorrow."

She smiled and quickly fell asleep.

"John!  Can you hear me?"

There was no answer.

"John!  I'm here!  I'm alive!"

Her body shook.

"John!"

"Wake up, Monica."

Slowly her eyes opened and she sat up trying to catch her breath.  Suddenly two arms were wrapped around her.

"It was only a dream, Monica," John whispered into her ear.  "I'm here.  You're here."

She turned to him and smiled.  "Guess it was my turn for the nightmare, huh?"

He tangled his fingers in her sweat-dampened hair.  "As long as we're both done with our nightmares now."

Monica leaned against him and he propped himself up against the wall behind the bed.  He continued to stroke her hair as she settled.  Finally he felt her body weigh heavier against him and realized she was once again asleep.  "I love you," he softly whispered, knowing she wouldn't hear him but needing to say it aloud.

**************

Day three found Monica frustrated by her parents hovering in the hospital room.  Suddenly an idea hit her.

"Mama, could you take the flowers and stuff back to my apartment for me, please?"

"You're going to be released in a few hours. We'll take them when we take you home."

John sat in the corner laughing to himself.  

Monica shot him a look and he excused himself to get coffee.

Mr. Reyes spoke up.  "Maybe Monica would like some time to herself?"

Her mother looked between the two of them.  "Oh."  She beamed.  "Okay, we'll take these things back for you."  She looked at her husband.  "We'll also have to stop at the hotel to get our things."  Looking back to Monica, she asked, "Are you sure you want us staying with you?"

Monica smiled.  "Yes, I'm sure.  I can't believe you would even think I'd want you to stay at a hotel."

Mrs. Reyes smiled.  "But what if you wished to have... company?"

"Mama!" She blushed.

"We just don't want to intrude."

"Trust me, you're not.  John will take me home when I'm released. You guys just go get settled in."

Mrs. Reyes leaned over and gave her daughter a kiss.  "If you change your mind..."  

"I won't, Mama.  I promise."

Her father also gave her a kiss before they gathered up the many flowers and gifts and left.

John returned shortly, looking around the now empty room.  "What happened?"

"Sent them on some errands."

"Ah."  He sat on the edge of her bed.

"Would you mind taking me home?  I actually sent all the gifts with them and told them to check out of hotel.  They're staying with me while they're here."

John momentarily felt a twinge of jealously.  He had hoped to maybe spend some time with her but they were her parents and he knew all too well as a parent what it was like to lose a child.  Monica's parents were fortunate.  If he had been able to have Luke back... He just understood.  "Not a problem."

She reached out and took his hand.  "We'll have time to ourselves later."

He stared at her. "Are you sure you're not a mind reader?"

Laughing she shook her head.  "I'm sure."  Without a thought, she hugged him.  "Thank you so much for being here through all this."

He held her tighter.  "No need to thank me.  Guess this was just your way of getting back at me for those times when I made you wait by a bedside, huh?"

She laughed.  "Guess so."

Still holding her, he looked deep into her brown eyes.  "Consider us even then?  Never do this to me again?"

She touched his cheek.  "As long as you agree to the same."

He nodded and pulled her to him again.  "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

**************

Early that evening, a nurse came in with the papers for Monica to sign then she and John were in his truck on the way to her apartment.

"You're more than welcome to come up. My parents would be thrilled to see you," she told him as they neared her building.

He shook his head.  "They want to be with you."

She didn't question.  She figured it had something to do with him having been a parent before.  Something she had yet to experience.

He stopped the truck and they looked at each other, a slight longing in each other's eyes.  With a small smile, he got out, walked around to the passenger side, and opened the door for her.

"Goodnight," she said knowing her eyes were asking him one last time to come up with her.  Knowing he was probably able to see a slight bit of fear in her eyes at the thought of him not being there for her should she have a nightmare again.  Of just being apart from him.

"Goodnight," he responded.  Yet his eyes apologized for not going up and also gave a hint of regret.

After a hesitation, Monica walked up the steps and opened the front door.  Passing one last glance back at him, she smiled and disappeared behind the door.

He stood staring at the door, debating with himself whether or not to follow her up but knowing her parents were there to take care of her and he would have her all to himself when they returned to Mexico, he turned, got back in his truck, and headed home.

The End


End file.
